


The Blood of the Covenant

by GayShenanigans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aunt moira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShenanigans/pseuds/GayShenanigans
Summary: Strength began to leave her body and she fell to the floor. She struggled to stay awake as two thin black boots approached her. “Target has been captured, proceeding to retrieval point,” A voice spoke, “Good night, Emily.”When Emily is kidnapped to be used as a pawn for Talon, Moira O'Deorain refuses, launching a scheme that must unite both sides in order to save her.God, this summary sucks.





	The Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post my fanfics online, but here we are. So I don't really know how format stuff on here. And this is really my first long fic too.  
> For context, this is inspired by Overwatch Speaks group on Tumblr. In this, Moira is Emily's aunt who raised her after Emily's parents died in the omnic crisis.  
> mo stór - my dear

Emily knew something was wrong as soon as she walked through the door. Usually Felix happily greets anyone who enters the flat, but right now there was no cat in sight. 

She played into her paranoia and slowly set her bags on the kitchen counter, and made her way to the bedroom. Emily never let herself get so paranoid, but now that Lena was gone, her anxiety levels were raising. She heard a muffled noise come from the closed door.

“Felix?” Emily called out to the Maine coon. All she had to do was get to the pistol that Lena insisted that she kept in their room, but she wasn’t sure what to do with it after when she retrieved it. She gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door, peering inside. Felix trotted out of the room, the bell on his collar jingling and gave a small mew. Instantly, pressure was lifted from Emily’s chest, and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Aw, did you get locked in, Felix? Poor kitty,” She asked in a high pitched voice. She bent down to pet the cat, and he purred into her touch. Suddenly he hissed, hackles raised. Before Emily could turn to see, she felt something impact her neck. 

Strength began to left her body and she fell to the floor. She struggled to stay awake as two thin black boots approached her. “Target has been captured, proceeding to retrieval point,” A voice spoke, “Good night, Emily.” Emily was struck with fear as she faded into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Emily slowly awoke to the glare of a white light overhead. She raised a hand to block her eyes, but found her arms restrained to a chair. Glancing around she found herself in some sort of lab and spotted a body bending over a counter. The person turned at the sound of Emily struggling, revealing a the sharpened face of a doctor. 

“Ahh, she finally awakens! Welcome to Talon, my dear!” The doctor was far from the caring statute of Dr. Ziegler, their face was thin and frail and instantly the singular light in the room cast ominous shadows over their face. Their heavy brown eyes observed Emily like a child with a new toy.

Emily struggled in her restraints as the doctor reached for a syringe by their side, and raised it close to her face, “Don’t worry, dear. We will start soon enough and all of your worries will disappear.” 

Emily whimpered, wrestling to keep herself from the syringe of unknown contents. The doctor continued to approach her neck at an antagonising pace. They wanted to her to see herself struggle before giving in to Talon’s wishes, she prepared herself for the incoming pain. 

“Crawford!” The doctor froze, giving Emily a sigh of relief, “What have I said about incoming subjects?” the voice snapped again. That voice, it was familiar, could it be?

Doctor Crawford stood up from Emily, adjusting their tie with a disgruntled expression, revealing his frail and withered legs, “Ahem, my apologies Dr. O’Deorain. I’ll be taking my leave.” It was her, Emily thought, though the real question was if she would help her, or if it would it become a Shakespearean level family betrayal.

Crawford left the lab almost instantly. Leaving Emily alone with her estranged aunt. Emily watched as Moira approached her, letting a few gaelic curses slip through her clenched teeth. She bent down, meeting eye level with her heterochromic eyes. Moira began to reach towards with her right arm, her long purple nails now resembling claws. Emily’s eyes fell onto the familiar sight of her scarred arm.

“What are you going to do to me?” Emily flinched, quickly shutting her eyes away as if not seeing her would make it all her troubles disappear. Emily heard clothing shift after a moment and soft footsteps that echoed away from her. 

“They want me to turn you into an assassin. Another  _ Widowmaker _ project. According to Talon, your girlfriend has become too much trouble… without outside help,” Moira responded softly. Emily peeked a glance to find her aunt at a counter, examining something out of view from her.

“Are you really going to? What does Talon want from me that they don’t already have?”

“They mainly want to send a message,” Moira held a scalpel to an overhead light, making Emily shudder, “To say that Talon can destroy Overwatch from the inside out. What better way to do that then assassinate their poster girl at the hands of her loving girlfriend? What kind of message would it send to rest of the world as well?”

“Do you really think that plan will work? Surely after Amélie LaCroix, Doctor Ziegler will know what to look for,” Emily watched as Moira walked around to the back of her chair, preparing herself for something to happen. Emily braced herself, but felt the ropes around her body  loosening.

“Of course not,  _ mo stór _ . I may have what some describe as being morally grey, but I will refuse to turn my own niece into a monster.” The ropes fell away as Moira walked around to face her once again, “I will get you out, but not without Overwatch’s help. And that will take time. Until then, no harm will come to you, but you have to trust me and my judgement. Do you understand?”

Emily nodded, stepping up from the chair she was tied to, and pulled her aunt into an embrace, finally letting herself cry into her shoulder. For a moment, her aunt hesitated but returned the gesture, running her hands through ginger locks. 

“Thank you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> You can follow me on Tumblr @its-the-fluffy-lupin which is my personal or @emily--speaks which is where I usually post fanfics and rp.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
